The Paw Patrol Become Power Rangers
Places that the story takes place Adventure Bay Big View Trail( from the episode of paw patrol pups save Ryder) '''Note that I saw this place in the episode The monster`s ship Foggy Bottom '''Characters . Ryder . Alex .Katie .Marshall .Skye .Chase .Rubble .Rocky .Zuma . Monsters . Mayor Goodway . Chickaletta Please note that i am still in the making of names for the monsters if you have any ideas please tell me in the comment section and i might use it. Story Narrator: This story takes place with Ryder and Alex playing at the beach while the paw patrol were at the look out waiting for Katie to call Ryder: well it's sad that the pups can`t play because they are waiting for a very important call Alex: Wow it must be very important for them to miss out on playing volleyball Ryder: I wonder what they are doing right now Narrator: Back at the look out Marshall: Man I wish we could be at the beach with Ryder right now it's a really nice day Chase: I know what you mean it's sad that we have to wait for this call but it's very important Skye: yeah this is very important Zuma: well while we wait lets play a game Rocky: what kind of game Zuma? Zuma: How about we bring the pup pad and we go outside and play hide and go seek I could use some fresh air Rubble that is a great idea Ryder never said that we can't leave the look out Narrator: The pups then went outside to play hide and seek Marshall: I will be seeker first Chase: here is the sock Marshall: Man I hate the smell of this sock Chase: that's how we make it so you can't smell us Narrator: Marshall Started to count to 45 while the pups went to hide Marshall: 43,44,45 ready or not here I come Marshall: anyone behind this tree nope Narrator: Marshall then looks up to see some kind of meteor falling Marshall: Pups come out of your hiding spots a meteor is falling Chase: Marshall there is no way a meteor is falling down( Marshall turns Chase's head to face the falling meteor) Chase: A meteor( Chase faints). Rubble, Skye, Zuma,Rocky: Whats going on Marshall: A meteor is falling down and it`s going to hit Adventure Bay we have to call Ryder Zuma: Um dude we have his pup pad and it's to far for us to run Marshall: Zuma we have vehicles Zuma: oh right Marshall: Pups hurry to your vehicles and then drive to the beach to get Ryder Narrator: The pups drive down to the beach to tell Ryder about the meteor Marshall: Ryder a meteor is falling down and is going to hit Adventure Bay Ryder: Marshall there has not been a falling meteor since the time of the dinosaurs why would there be one now Marshall: Look ( Marshall points his paw at the Meteor) Ryder: Oh my gosh Zuma hand me my pup pad I need to call mayor Goodway Narrator Ryder calls mayor Goodway Ryder: Mayor Goodway a meteor is falling and it's going to hit Adventure Bay Mayor Goodway: oh my Chickaletta don't be nervous Chickaletta: Starts to make chicken noises Mayor Goodway: i know it's horrible Ryder: Mayor Goodway we have to move everyone far away tell ever to grab their kids and head to Big View Trail Mayor Goodway: Ok Ryder you get your pups and hurry to Big View Trail Ryder: Ok we will be their soon Narrator: Ryder tells the pups to hurry to Big View Trail Ryder: Pups hurry we need to get to Big View Trail Pups: Ok Narrator: Everyone made it to big view trail before the meteor hit but as soon as it did the paw Patrol went to check it out Marshall: Hey Ryder can we go look at the meteor Ryder: Well I guess because it can't hurt anyone Narrator: Ryder and the paw Patrol went to the meteor and found something inside the meteor Ryder: what are those glowing rocks? Marshall: i have no idea but i really want to touch them Rocky: Marshall don`t Skye: Yeah you don`t know what they will do to you Marshall: come on you think glowing rocks will hurt me? Narrator: Marshall touches the glowing rocks Marshall: i don`t feel so good Ryder: See Marshall you just got somewhat hurt. Narrator: Marshall then hits a rock and broke it clean in half PawPatrolfan15: Hello readers thank you for reading the next part of my story please tell me if i should continue the story in the comment section. Also i will wait for a couple of comments to make sure if I should continue the story if yes I will continue the story as soon as I can. Category:Characters